The Almost Twins
by Void Tippster
Summary: what if Hiccup runs away after Astrid finds him with toothless. after 5 years 2 boys go to berk to create an alliance with the Berkians and change there mind about dragons, but when things do go as planned they are forced to reveal themselves. how will berk react when they see a blast from the past.
1. Hiccup the Runaway

Chapter 1

Hiccup the runaway

 **No one's POV**

"No one just gets as good as you do. **especially** you." Astrid twirls her ax from one hand to the other ( **AN like in HTTYD** ) "start talking. are you training with someone? it better not involves this." Astrid grabbed at the leather shoulder plate that hiccup had on for his flight suit.

"I know you're right, i am through with the lies. I've been making outfits. So you got me. It's time everyone knew, go ahead. Here we go" Astrid grabs his arm and pulls it over his shoulder "Ow!, why would you do that?" hiccup on the ground "that's for the lies. That's" Astrid drops the handle of her ax onto hiccup's chest "for everything else"

Astrid heard a growl, once she saw the night fury she pushed hiccup to the ground and got onto the ground herself. Astrid lifted her ax ready to attack the night fury, but hiccup interferes sliding the ax away. Putting his hands out to stop Astrid and the night fury from fighting.

"She's a friend" the night fury calms a little, "you scared him," hiccup says looking toward Astrid. "I scared him. Who is him" Astrid says with a sort of disgust in her voice

"Astrid, Toothless. Toothless, Astrid" hiccup looks at toothless as he gives a snarl at Astrid. Astrid shakes her head turns and runs. "Well were dead. Hey hey hey, where do you think you're going" hiccup is referring to toothless. hiccup finally catches up to toothless "well time to go bud" the duo take off into the grey clouds.

Meanwhile with Astrid

 **Astrid's POV**

I burst into the great hall "STOICK!"

"What is it las?" Stoick replies

"Hiccup… night fury…" those two words make stoick's eyes widen in worry and shock. "What about hiccup astrid?" gobber asks as Stoick was just staring waiting for a good answer "Hiccup has trained a night fury" i answers still breathing hard from the run. "WHAT" stoick's voice booming through the halls. "Wait stoick, if what astrid says is true, and it always is, hiccup will be long gone by now" gobber says, when stoick hears gobbers answer he falls to his knees. "No this can't be…" the sorrow and sadness in Stoick's voice. But some of the vikings at berk will be celebrating *cough* Snotlout *cough*.

Back with hiccup

 **Hiccups POV (duh)**

"Do you think they are going to look for us?" asked hiccup he got a coo from his fire-breathing friend "yeah i don't think so either, they will probably be celebrating."

 **Unknown person POV**

I hear the coo of a dragon, i look around trying to find the source " _did you hear that X"_ i say in dragonese, _"sure did. That was a dragon, sounds like a rogue hunter got to far way from home"_ the stormcutter or X replies. " _Sneak attack?"_ i ask behind my mask i was grinning, X returned that grin he knows even if he can't see my face. We have the higher ground, X grabs the dragon's wings but not in a way to damage them. The dragon lets out a roar of surprise. " _No way that's a night fury"_ X says in disbelief. " _X can you get us to the fort?" "of casue i can"_ X replies proudly. The man on the night fury was too small and young to be a dragon trapper, he was trying to break from X's hold. "I wouldn't pull anything, cause if you fall i am not saving you" i say looking down at the tiny teen. "Thanks, i will keep that in mind. Where are you taking us?" he asks i just give him a stare "you will find out soon don't you worry" ( **AN i couldn't help myself** )

After 1 hour of flying we were at the fort.

 _"Drop us off here, then you can go get some rest. Ohh and X"_ X looks up at me _"thank you"_ X gives me a nod.

X drops the teen and the night fury at a clearing, and i jump off his back. X flies off into a cave.

"Who are you?" says the teen. I make a low growling noise in the back of my throat. "I should be asking you that"

"My name is Hiccup"

"As in the chief of berks hiccup?"

"Yes, wait how do you know me?"

"Dagur doesn't shut up about his 'brother'"

"Ohh, umm seeming you know me can i ask for your name?"

I take off my helmet revealing white short hair and ocean blue eyes

"You can call me Sai"

"Ok Sai, umm where are we"

"The location you don't need to know, and you won't leave this island until i can trust you"

"Ohh right.."

"Who is the night fury?"  
"His name is toothless"

" _Hey Toothless"_

 _"Hi… wait you where the person talking to 'X' before weren't you?"_

 _"Yep"_

"Umm what are you doing?"

"Talking to toothless"

"how ?"

"I can speak dragonese, which is the language of dragons"

"Ok, that is really cool and useful"

"Oh you bet, one of the many perks of living with dragons"

"Wow.."

A hobblegrunt walks up to hiccup the hobblegrunt smells him, hiccup gives him a scratch.

"You're not a hunter are you, because if you where that hobblegrunt wouldn't be friendly to you right now"

"You right, i don't hunt dragons. I ride them"

"Hmm good answer hiccup, welcome to the cliff fort. It's been my home since i was a baby" i look down the cliff face to the series of caves that run through the cliff face.

"Wow, so you were born here where are you parents?"

"I was raised by dragons, taken as a baby"

"If you were raised by dragons then how is it that you know Norse?"

"I am a quick learner"

hiccup stares at the fort

"Ohh and hiccup"

Hiccup stops staring at the fort and looks at me

"Welcome to the family"

We both share a smile

 **A.N**

 **i know, i know Sai exepted him really quickly. hehehe...**

 **please notify me if you find any horrible spelling mistakes, or just ignore them.**


	2. Five Years Later

Chapter 2

5 years later

 **Hiccups POV**

It's been 5 years since I left Berk. Since I was taken by Sai. I have lived with him, he is like my brother.

We protect the fort and save dragons from the dragon trappers. In those 5 years we have earned a name that is feared by the trappers.

They call us the dragon twins.

Not a very scary name but it is well known.

After 1 year of living with Sai I found out he is a dragon-born, its actually pretty cool he can turn into a dragon. He blessed me with the same abilities.

When I first shifted I didn't know what type of dragon I was, I do now. Turns out I am a night fury.

Sai doesn't know what kind of dragon he is because they don't live in the colder climates, his dragon is black. Like a mix between a storm cutter and a night fury. Except he is bigger than a night fury and he only has 2 wings unlike a storm cutter. Tho he isn't as fast as a night fury. For a dragon his size you can't hear his wings flap.

 _"Hiccup are you day dreaming again?"_ Asks Sai

 _"What… no"_ I try to hide that face that I was.

 _"He was ahahahah"_ laughs toothless, X joins in

 _"Sorry to interrupt your joke boys but we have a job to do"_ Sai says with a strait face

3 hours later

 **Astrids POV**

Things at Berk aren't the same, not without hiccup. Stoick made snotlout his new chief if he dies/retires.

There hasn't been a dragon raid for 4 years, hiccup has been dead for 5. I really hoped he is still alive.

i hear the muffled cheers of vikings outside which means trader Johann is hear.

Leaving my hut and going down to the docks.

"Ahh Berk one of the best trading partners" Johann says lifting his hands up

"Johann always good to see you, I wonder what you have to trade this Time" Stoick says while putting his hand on Johanns shoulder

"Ohh thats right I have something that has been asked to be delivered to you"

Stoick surprised "who is it from?"

"2 masked strangers" Johann hands stoick an axe. "They says its made of gronkle iron, light but strong"

"Interesting, I have never seen anything like this." Gobber says fascinated by the craftsmanship of the axe, it does look really well made.

"What did the masked strangers look like?" I ask cause I was kinda interested.

" They where the same hight, quite tall but skinny not much muscle on them. One had one leg and brown hair, he other had white hair." Johann says

Stiock looks surprised, "could it be hiccup?" Stoick says looking at gobber and myself "don't know maybe"

"Did they have dragons?" I ask, hiccup left on a dragon he might still be alive.

"As a matter of fact they did, a black one and a big red and grey one. Never seen either of them before." Johann said stroking his beard.

"Can you describe the dragons Johann?" Fishlegs asked, knowing him he will be able to tell us exactly what kinda dragons they are.

"The black one had 4 legs, its left tail fin was missing and replaced with a prosthetic one. It had retractible teeth, and its a really fast flyer. The red one was big, it had 4 wings and 2 legs."

Stoick looks at fishlegs waiting for his thoughts. "The black one sounds like a night fury, the red I think might be a storm cutter. Its hard to tell there is not much in the book of dragons, on both"

"Thank you fishlegs and Johann" stoick says a hint of sadness in his voice, I can share that I was sad too. I miss him, I miss him so much.

 **Sais POV**

We have been flying for hours both dragons and riders. We passed the fog gate. Hiccup seemed kinda worried, I know the feeling, we are about to go to an island full of dragon killers. Our mission it to change there minds about dragons, hiccup convinced me a while ago.

we landed on the far side of the island waiting for dawn. The riders and dragons where tired.

Dawn

Our mission is a go, I just pray to the gods that they don't mistake us for an actually dragon raid.

As we got closer to the village I could see vikings going about there business.

 _"Well do you want to do this brother?. This is your village so its up to you"_ i say turning my face to him

 _"Lets do it, if we don't do it now we might not get another chance"_ I knew he was sad, he ran from this place because he believed that if he stayed toothless would be killed and he would be imprisoned.

As we got closer to the village I heard the screams of vikings "NIGHT FURY"

Then one of the vikings through a boa the toothless and hiccup.

 _"BROTHER!"_ I yell.


	3. Who are you?

**Stoicks POV**

It was just a normal day on Berk, everyone going about there business.

The I hear screams

"NIGHT FURY!" Spitlout yells

I was shocked. A raid now, and a night fury during the day. Somethings not right.

Spitlout throughs a boa at the night fury, I heard a roar. Then quickly realise that the night fury isn't alone.

The 4 winged dragon grabs the night fury and puts it on the ground right in the middle of the plaza.

Something, no, someone jumps off the 4 wing dragon and runs to the night fury.

The boy cuts the night fury free, there is someone on the night fury too.

They where growling and roaring at one another the dragons were roaring too, wait they are communicating. I couldn't see there faces they had masks on, and had amor on.

What is going on, why are these boys riding dragons and why are they here.

"Who are you?" I ask in a stern voice.

The boys look at each other.

 **Sais POV**

"W-w…." I shake my head violently. Why is this so hard

"I-i-i… a-a-am…" I growl in frustration.

 _"Whats wrong Sai?"_ X asks noticing that something wasn't right  
 _"I don't know, I just can't talk norse. I have never had trouble in the past"_ I was looking at the ground. Hiccup puts his hand on my shoulder I look up at him.

 _"Its ok brother, let me try."_ I not

"Who, are, you?" The red beard mans voice was cold

"Forgive my brother, he is having trouble speaking. Who we were doesn't concern you"

"I am the chief, now give me a name"

 _"Hiccup you can't give him your name"_ I say, I know I am right they will suspect/

 _"I know brother, but he will know he is my farther"_

"Well?" The chief was getting impatient.

"My brothers name is Sai and my name is Kai, we are the dragon twins" hiccup was doing a good job at keeping his cool. What hiccup said is true, there the names the dragon hunter gave us.

"Take off your helmets" the chief order us

"T-t-t-tel…" I was scraping at the Side of my helmet in rage

"T-tell us y-y-your… n-name, th-then w-w-we m-mi-might" my voice raspy and dry, when I talked I didn't sound good, I sounded really sick.

hiccup looked at me, I knew behind his made he had a worried look.

"My name is Stoick"

 _"Brother I don't think this Is a good idea, especially for you"_

 _"I dont have a choice"_

We both pulled off our helmets

Stoicks as stared at us , everyone was.

 **Stoicks POV**

The boys pulled off there helmets

One had white hair and blue eyes, with a few think long scars that run diagonally across his face

the other boy had messy auburn hair, with forest green eyes.

wait...

"H-Hiccup"

The auburn boy just looked at me, the white hair boy looked at the auburn boy and growled.

"H-hey dad long time no see huh." The auburn. No my son said to me while scratching the back of his neck.

"Son" I step closer, but the while hair boy steps in front of hiccup and growls taking up an attack stance.

hiccup growls something to the boy and he calms

"Sorry about him dad. He was raised by dragons." I look at the boy in shock

 **Sais POV**

The red beard man looks at me in shock

 _"Why is he looking at me like at?"_ I cross my arms

 _"Because here if someone is taken by a dragon they are dead, if someone is taken they don't go looking."_ X said to me, hiccup nodded

 _"Thats stupid"_

 _"Try telling that to the vikings, they didn't know"_ hiccup said

"So what now?" Hiccup asked the chief

"You stay"

 _"WHAT!"_ I was about to jump at him, toothless knew what I was going to do. So he jumped on top of me

" _Toothless get off me_ "

 _"Not until you promise you won't kill my dad"_ hiccup says in a stern voice

 _"Fine"_ i look away from his gaze

"Dad, I can't. I need to leave at some point, me and Sai have to hold the fort."

"What fort?" Stoick raises his eyebrow

" _Hiccup I don't care if he is your dad, you cannot tell him about the fort"_

 _"I know, I won't"_

"I am sorry dad, I can't tell you that. Sai Is strongly against my telling of its location." Hiccup says with a stern but soft voice

"Why" stoick asks

"Because its my home, I can't let vikings killing my family!" I yell

Hiccup looked shocked

 _"Umm brother since when where you able to speak right"_ he looks at me.

I look at hiccup,

 **Hiccups POV**

Once Said turns to look at me.

I imminently know something is wrong. His eye, ohh gods

"Everyone move NOW!"

" _Say you need to calm down please, they aren't going to hurt you"_ i put my hands out to seperate viking from extremely angry shifting dragon boy.

"Hiccup what is wrong with your friend" stoick asks warily

" He is very angry, he doesn't agree with me staying"

"But son, you are the hair you need to stay"

I look at Sai

 _"Brother, i can't decide. The well being of my home or the dragons"_

 _"You can stay, but they have to make peace with dragons. Or something bad could happen. Hiccup remember you aren't human anymore"_

 _"Yeah I know"_

"If I am to stay Berk must make peace with dragons"

"We will try"

"You have to, or I can never be excepted"

"Of cause" stoick nods

I nod too

 _"Please visit me brother, I don't want to be alone all the time…"_

" _I will try my best"_ I put my hand on X's head

" _I guess this is good bye, for now"_

" _Yes it is… for now"_

I wave as Sai and X fly off, I am going to miss them

 **Sais POV**

 ** _"_** _How are you going to hold up, he is your brother"_

 _"Thats the thing he isn't, and I am happy he found his family… his home"_

I look down, I know I am sad. He was like, well… my brother.

" _I am going to miss him"_

 _"Me too"_


	4. AN

I am so sorry for leaving you guys on a cliffhanger

I just lost motivation for a while, I didn't even think anyone would review it let alone read it.

I was away for a while then I guess I forgot about it, being me and thinking that no one would read it.

so

thank you guys, you're awesome


	5. Changes

**Sais POV**

When we got back to the fort, it wasn't the same. I have never felt this alone since I was abandoned by my human family.

I knew that this was going to be harder than I thought.

" _Where is Hiccup?"_ Asks a night terror

" _He isn't coming back, he is staying with his real family. They are going to change their ways."_

" _Wow that's nice, but how are you going to go he was your brother"_

" _I know, I just…. I don't know"_

" _Let this settle in first, you need to get used to the fact that hiccup isn't here anymore,"_ X said as he ate some fish

" _Yeah, I know"_ I sit down and put my hand under my chin. " _I am just going to miss him"_

" _We all will Sai,"_ X says

" _I know, but he is now in the hands of Vikings. The people that have been hunting us for centuries, this is going to be dangerous for him, I swear if one of them try anything I will burn that gods-damned place to ash,"_ I said growling. I never liked Vikings, they have always hated my kind, it's in there blood to kill. They never change, and deep down I think they never will. Though the dragon hunters are worse, they hunt us over vast oceans and forests to get what they want knowing that they have the tricks and traps to get any dragon they want, the harder they are to catch the more relentless they get.

X layed down wrapping his tail around to comfort me in a way. I was worried, Hiccup isn't human anymore. Will they see him as a threat and try to kill him?, he has toothless though he will help. The worry was starting to eat at me, and X knew.

" _Hiccup and toothless will be fine, they always are,"_ X said in a calming tone. I laugh a little "yeah I guess you're right, you always are"I got out of X's hold and started walking.

 **Hiccup's POV**

I watched as Sai flew off on X, toothless nudged me. Stoick looked very weary of toothless and for good reason, dragons where normally aggressive to Vikings trying to kill them.

" _I hope they are going to be ok without us"_ toothless said " _Sai is quite a hot head, he might pick a fight he can't win"_ he added. " _Sounds like Sai to me, I am sure X will keep him in check he is basically his father"_ I stated, toothless nodded. I turn to look at my father, "your friend didn't have to leave, he could have stayed here too" Stoick said. "No he couldn't of, he isn't a Viking he would have hated being here around people that have killed most of his family" Hiccup said.

It was true, Sai would have been too stressed and would have shifted for sure. Sai doesn't care about his human family, his family is X and the other dragon's that live at the fort.

Stoick looked a little confused "did Vikings kill his family?" he asked.

"Not his real family, his family is the dragon's that he protects at the fort. Both Vikings and dragon hunters are his enemies, he wouldn't be able to stay here without losing his temper" Hiccup said, toothless giggled a little. " _You don't want him here because you are scared when he is angry"_ " _it is not funny toothless, he scares you"_ I add.

Stoick is again confused, as I talked with Toothless.

Then out of nowhere Fishlegs burst out of the crowd and started bombarding me with questions, then he stopped took a breath then asked one question at a time.

"Were you just talking to the night fury?"

"Yes, it's called dragonese and his name is Toothless"

"Wow, where is this fort?"

"I can't tell you, but I can say that only dragons can get into the fort."

"Did you find any new dragons?"

"Yeah, Sai and I found heaps of new dragons and villages"

"Cool, any that can be added to the book of dragons?"

"Ohh you bet"

Fishlegs and I started to geek out over different dragons, while toothless looked confused on why we were having so much fun.

The villages started to disperse back to there normal activities.

In the back of my mind, I never know when I will see Sai again I can't fly to the fort and back regularly, and Sai knows that too. I just hope he doesn't do anything stupid while I am not there.

Knowing Sai he probably will.


	6. Driven from our Home

**Hiccips POV**

The next morning was peaceful, Toothless was silently sleeping next to me. The warm sun rays drifted in the window, I yawned and Toothless woke as well he stretched.

" _You wanna go for a fly before breakfast?"_ I ask him, _"Yeah, that's a good idea"_ he replies jumping up and down as he was getting excited. I jump onto his back and we shot up into the sky, it was nice to be able to fly on Berk again. I did miss Berk, this place is amazing to fly around. It's also nice that we are not getting shot at or anything, a nice peaceful flight and not having to fight dragon hunter's. Living at the Fort was fine it was just that we always had to fight, i am not a good fighter but Sai has growen up around dragons and the hunters that kill them he knows how to fight, Toothless and I never got the same exposure to that kind of environment, Toothless is faster and more maneuverable than X, but X is use to the high speed and violent fights that happen a lot around the Fort and surrounding islands.

It was so nice not having to fight anyone.

" _I could get use to this"_ I say to Toothless. " _Yeah it's nice not having arrows fired at you"_ Toothless adds, I nod. Though we did get use to it, Sai is too reckless. If i had my way i wouldn't want to fight the hunters, i would want to get them to understand that dragon's aren't bad and get them to stop this fighting.

I pull the lever to activate the tails automated function, which lets Toothless control the tail. " _You ready Toothless"_ i ask, " _yeah"_ he replies. Then i jump off Toothless and back and start to fall and Toothless follows, then i shift into my dragon form and start flying. Toothless and I start to race around the island, but Toothless is always faster than me though I am better at turning then him.

Few hours later

" _You want to head back?"_ I ask, Toothless nods. I shift back to my human form, and get onto Toothless and head back to the village.

We land in the village, and Stoick comes out to greet us which is odd.

"Hello son, did -did you like your flight?" Stoick he asked. "Yeah Toothless and I had fun flying, you should try it" i say as i got off Toothless's back.

"I am fine son, but you should teach some of the teen's" Stoick says, "they are in the dragon arena". I get on Toothless and we head over to the arena, we land outside and walk in. Astrid is throwing axes at barrels and the others were not doing much. Then Astrid throws the last axe turns around and sees me. "What do you want?" she asks, "so you guys interested in training dragons?" they all nodded their heads. " _Lets just hope they don't blow anything up"_ I say to Toothless who laughs.

"Right so first we are going to need some dragons, i know that there are some in the cages here" i say gesturing to the massive doors that held dragons inside. I walk up to the levers that held the dragons.

 **Sais POV**

I woke to the fort shaking as something big hit it. I rushed out of one of the caves to find that the hunters were here again, they figured out how to get passed the reef. " _Damn it, not today."_ i say in a low tone. X had already started gathering the fighters and forming a counter attack, i went and joined them.

" _How are we looking?"_ i ask X, " _alright for now, but we can't take too many hits"_ he replies. I nod, " _now let's go and protect our home"_

I hop onto X's back and he takes flight with the other dragons in close pursuit, we normally fight hunter's come a few times a month but they are coming more often, now to a few times a week. The fort is strong but it can't hold up forever against the catapult attacks, the attacks are starting to become annoying they use to be good fun, not anymore.

There where only a few boats, which was going to be easy to destroy. " _Let's go in and burn the boats, the others will hopefully take the hint"_ i say, X nods and heads toward the boats the other dragons follow. We burn then boat and the others don't, they fire the catapults again at the fort some of the rocks starting to fall into the sea beneath. I let out a growl of frustration, this isn't working. " _Start getting the dragons out of the fort and somewhere safe, i will create a distraction"_ i order as i jump off X and shift into my dragon form. I rawr in anger, i started flying at my top speed and firing at the ships. I know their attention was on me, i kept annoying them and so they would not notice the dragons escaping.

But sadly they didn't instead they saw through my plan, so i improvised. I landed on the boat and started snapping at the men on the boat. One of the men was walking toward me, i bear my teeth showing my fangs. I was not a happy dragon. I knew he was planning something so i jumped from the boat and started flying toward the other dragons, i spotted X and flew next to him. " _Is that everyone?"_ i ask, he nods. I let out a loud roar to let the other dragons know we were going, they all begin to follow. I head above the clouds, hoping that the hunters won't be able to follow us.

I could see our home… my home as we kept flying away, toward Berk. it was our only option, Hiccup and Toothless where there trying to get dragons and vikings to make peace. I sigh, X notices " _it was the right thing to do, it wasn't going to be safe there forever. And i know that Hiccup and Toothless are already done working with the vikings and that it's safe for us to go there"_ he says trying to lift up my spirits, " _yeah i know, it's just that was my home for my whole life."_ , " _it was all of our home's Sai, we all feel the same remember that we are family"_ X replies, i nod. He is always right, he is older than me and knows what's best.

I guess we get to see Hiccup faster than i expected.

I just hope he is doing better than i am.


End file.
